The End of the War III
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Chez Himekawa Tatsuya, le jeune homme et sa camarade Inoue Orihime s'apprêtent à démarrer le jeu End of the War III après la création de leur personnage. Faisant équipe avec 7 autres joueurs, ils se retrouvent face à une équipe du même nombre et toute aussi loufoque. Laquelle de ces deux équipes remportera le plus de batailles ?


**End of the War III**

Le chargement progressait rapidement. Les données chargées apparaissaient tour à tour sous la barre, confirmant le terrain, les configurations puis les armes…

Inoue prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à jouer. Jamais elle n'avait joué à un jeu de guerre auparavant. Himekawa lui avait apprit les touches de tir, de changement d'arme, de coups spéciaux… Elle avait tout retenu, même la touche lui permettant de saluer – cela pouvait toujours servir. Elle s'efforçait de se répéter mentalement chaque bouton, l'utilisation de chaque armes ainsi que leur portée – on jouait à un jeu ou on n'y jouait pas. Bientôt, le chargement grimpa au 90% et elle déglutit, manette en main, prête à bouger. Himekawa était serein contrairement à elle qui se contentait seulement d'en avoir l'air. Elle ne devait pas perdre, elle ne devait pas être un fardeau pour son équipe.

Enfin, le chargement atteignit les 100% et, rapidement, le jeu se lança, laissant apparaitre sur les écrans une zone désertique munie de quelques ruines. Les graphismes étaient réalistes à un tel point que la jeune femme avait l'impression d'entrer dans une partie.

_Ok, ne pas paniquer_, se dit-elle, soufflant pour se débarrasser de son stress.

Seulement, à cet instant, Ulquiqui s'écroula à terre, mort, un trou rougeâtre dans la poitrine.

_Hein ?! S'écria-t-elle, choquée, se redressant pour fixer l'écran sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il s'y déroulait.

_ Du calme, soupira son camarade. J'ai oublié de t'en parler : La partie commence par un mode zombie pour les adversaires puis les rôles sont inversés lors de la seconde manche. On meurt puis on revit comme zombie. Notre mission reste la même : tuer les adversaires avant qu'il ne le fasse. C'est un peu comme une façon de différencier les membres d'une équipe.

Elle hocha finalement la tête, calmée et se rassit, reprenant les commandes.

_Ici le soldat « Scarlett », clama une voix féminine dans leur casque. Je demande la réunion imminente des membres de l'équipe pour former une stratégie !

_Bien reçu « Scarlett », fit une autre voix qu'ils identifièrent comme étant Yuka Hanasawa de leur lycée. « Kanzaki-powaa » en route pour la base ! Ho ! Himekawa-senpai, vous êtes dans notre équipe ?!

L'interpellé souffla, agacé de son comportement et ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire avancer son personnage zombifié dans la base.

_Je suis là moi aussi, salua joyeusement Inoue alias Ulquiqui en faisant des signes à ses camarades. Kurosaki-kun, pourquoi tu tournes en rond en tirant en l'air ?

_Rah, j'y peux rien !

_C'est moi qui lui ait proposé de jouer avec nous, expliqua « un buisson ». Je crois qu'il ne connait pas encore les touches…

Le roux râla, ne parvenant pas à s'en sortir. Inoue tenta de l'aider, ce qui permit à l'adolescent de ramper la tête à l'envers, fonçant droit dans chaque murs. Après quelques longues explications de Scarlett, le rouquin parvint à prendre enfin une position correcte, arme au poing. L'équipe fut bientôt réunie dans des ruines.

_Pas trop tôt… Il en manque un, souffla Scarlett en observant autour d'eux.

_C'est moi que vous attendez ?

Tous tournèrent leur écran pour voir arriver un personnage plutôt élégant, vêtue d'un costume blanc au lieu d'une tenue de combat. Une mèche barrait son visage bien tracé et des gants en cuir noir recouvraient ses mains. Il aurait pu être encore plus beau s'il n'avait pas eu son teint gris de zombie ainsi que de nombreuses plaies.

_Good Night, fit le nouvel arrivant, ôtant son haut de forme pour les saluer.

_Pitié, pas lui_... Se dirent plusieurs des membres de l'équipe, regrettant déjà la partie à venir, regardant Goud-Naito, dépités.

_Bon, cette fois, on dirait que nous sommes au complet, sourit Un buisson. Scarlett-san, quelle est votre stratégie ?

_c'est simple : On fonce dans le tas ! S'écria-t-elle, poing levé, les yeux étoilés.

Tous baissèrent la tête, accablée de la situation. Elle les avait tous réunis pour leur dire de foncer dans le tas ?

_J'ai une meilleure idée, Scarlett-san, éluda Sex-Symbol, l'air pensif.

_Ho ? S'étonne Himekawa en reconnaissant Furuichi Takayuki, le coureur de jupon.

_Il faut se séparer pour mieux les attaquer. Une attaque de groupe ne mènerait à rien s'ils possèdent des armes explosives. Des Groupes de deux seraient le mieux pour les surprendre.

_Woa, fit Ulquiqui. Qu'est-ce que t'es intelligent Dégueuichi ! [Dans le manga il est surnommé Kimoichi - kimo = dégoutant]

_Je sais, je sais. Bon, puisque c'est mon idée, je choisis mon partenaire, sourit-il, son habituel air vicieux reprenant le dessus.

_Je proteste, annonça Don Kanonji Super. Je rappelle que nous sommes neuf, or cela signifie que quelqu'un devra être seul !

Tous se regardèrent, réfléchissant.

_L'ennemi s'est regroupé. Ils ont décidé de nous attaquer en groupe alors on pourrait simplement faire en sorte de les encercler pour mieux les éliminer.

Les zombies se tournèrent vers Tagada-Ichigo. Ce plan semblait bien pensé, à la fois simple et efficace. C'était peut-être un classique, un cliché mais cela pouvait fonctionner. Après tout, leurs ennemis étaient du même niveau, ils ne devaient pas comporter de vétéran.

_Ca marche, dit Scarlett, affichant un sourire mortuaire sur ses lèvres grises. C'est à celui qui marquera le plus de kill !

Et, n'attendant plus, la jeune femme partie en courant, sa longue chevelure rouge disparaissant au bout d'un couloir.

_Bwahahaha, rit Don Kanonji Super. Je vous suis soldat Scarlett ! Je marquerai le plus de kill !

_Attendez-moi ! Cria Kanzaki-powaa.

_Good Night !

Partant à leur tour, les autres restèrent figés de stupeur.

_Quels fonceurs_, pensèrent-ils de concert, une goutte sur la tempe.

_Ulquiqui, si tu le veux bien je ferai équipe avec toi, dit Le richissime beau gosse en s'avançant vers lui.

Comme Inoue débutait, il valait mieux combattre à ses côtés pour le début. Le soldat acquiesça, dardant son regard émeraude triste sur son nouvel équipier.

_Effrayant…_ Songea Tagada-Ichigo en le regardant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à son ancien adversaire.

_Je pars de mon côté, fit le snipeur Un Buisson. En mode zombie j'ai un bonus à la visée, mes dégâts sont améliorés.

Ils acquiescèrent, laissant le snipeur zombie s'éclipser avec une démarche classique de mort-vivant

_C'est quoi ce jeu ? Interrogea Tagada-Ichigo, de plus en plus affublé par les évènements.

_Je suggère que nous fassions équipe, Tagada-kun, proposa Sex-Symbol, décu de ne pas avoir pu se mettre en groupe avec une des filles.

_Mouais… Ne me gêne pas par contre, soupira la roux, prenant son AK-47 en main.

_Pas de risque, répondit-il, souriant d'une expression gênée.

Furuichi Takayuki était aussi connu sous le nom de « stratège » et « le fuyard » si ce n'était pas « Dégueuichi ». Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fort que se soit en vrai ou en jeu mais ses stratégies étaient souvent les bonnes malgré son attitude répugnante envers la gent féminine. Parmi les élèves d'Ishiyama, il détenait les meilleures notes bien qu'elles demeurent sous la moyenne. Il se présentait néanmoins comme quelqu'un d'assez intelligent et réfléchi, ce qui pouvait être une bonne chose combiné aux capacités d'Ichigo.

_Il faudrait seulement qu'il parvienne à jouer correctement_, se disait Himekawa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que son équipe semblait assez bancale.

_Ulquiqui, allons-y.

_Aye, Aye !

Les quatre derniers soldats se divisèrent alors en deux groupes et prirent des directions opposées menant à la sortie de la base. Grâce à leur radar, ils pouvaient suivre les mouvements alliés et ennemis. D'ailleurs ces derniers étaient toujours réunis mais un point rose sur l'écran semblait tourner tout autour en courant – il s'agissait certainement d'un gamin qui faisait joujou. Se déplaçant avec prudence, le zombie du richissime beau gosse marchait le dos courbé tandis que son partenaire avec une démarche de crabe plutôt effrayante, surtout avec l'expression triste du personnage.

Bientôt, ils furent dans le périmètre des adversaires. Ces derniers ne les avaient pas repérés apparemment puisque leurs radars ne détectaient pas les non-vivants.

_Je les tiens, annonça Scarlett dans leur casque. J'attaque !

_Non !

Trop tard, la tornade rouge fonçait sur le peloton ennemi qui ne tarda pas à la repérer.

_Et merde… ! Ulquiqui, allons-y !

Opinant du chef, le soldat obéis, partant à sa suite vers les adversaires qui se trouvaient lentement mais surement entourés de zombies cannibales – et idiots pour certain. Le point rose du radar étaient bien un gamin, son personnage était d'une petite taille et avait les cheveux roses, sa tenue se composait d'un kimono sombre et d'un haori blanc. Quant à son nom, il s'agissait de Jtdtg.

_Ho, Ichi-nii ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix féminine étrangement familière, se postant au pied du rouquin. Tu joues aussi ?

_... Yachiru ?

_Aye ! Acquiesça-t-elle, souriante. T'es moche en zombie… Tu t'es recyclé ? Ken-chan dit que t'as trop peur de l'affronter à nouveau ! C'est vrai que ton nom signifie Fraise ? Ichi-nii la fraise Tagada, c'est rigolo !

_... Tagada-Ichigo ? Interrogea son partenaire, inquiet de le voir si… Blasé et agacé.

Sans prévenir, d'un geste, Le zombie Tagada tira sur la jeune fille avec son AK-47, l'air de rien. La scène pouvait être assez drôle, devant son expression. S'il n'avait rien vu, Sex-Symbol aurait surement rit de la mort du joueur adverse qui semblait ne pas compter pour le roux.

_T'as vu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur, une aura meurtrière l'entourant mais aussi avec un faux sourire inquiétant.

_Euh… N-non !

_Bien.

_Ils ont eu Jtdtg ! S'écria un adversaire du pseudo Bankai. Tirez à vue !

_Mais que signifie ce « jtdtg » ? Fit un autre ennemi, une goutte sur la tempe.

_Dispersez-vous !

Désormais, ils se trouvaient à neuf contre huit… Enfin, sept contre huit puisque Goud-Naito et Don Kanonji Super trouvèrent la mort ensuite face à Paf Ta Gueule, armé d'une gatling. Il représentait un personnage sombre sans visage mais à la musculature très développée – ce qui effrayait légèrement les participants. Heureusement, les joueurs n'étaient pas tous des pros du tir, ce qui permettait à la partie de durer malgré que tous fussent réunis dans un même périmètre pour combattre.

_Erza ?! Interrogea le type masqué nommé Mistogan, voyant Scarlett arriver face à lui.

Celle-ci s'arrêta devant lui, choquée de le voir.

_Jellal… !

L'homme sourit derrière son écharpe et s'avança.

_Erza… Cela faisait tellement longtemps, fit-il d'une voix douce, l'approchant toujours plus.

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, gardant son regard émerveillé posé sur lui alors qu'il venait l'enlacer doucement.

_Scarlett-san, attention ! Hurla Sex-Symbol depuis son abri derrière des sacs de sables.

Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas et ne put donc éviter le coup qui fusa aussi vite que le sang.

_Pardon Erza, lui souffla durement son aimé. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faire perdre mon équipe…

Et le zombie perdit peu à peu la vie, alors qu'il ôtait la lame de son ventre.

_Jellal… Murmura-t-elle, lui lançant un regard suppliant avant de rencontrer un « game Over ».

_Et merde ! Pesta Sex-Symbol. Les lâches, ils nous tuent sans scrupules !

_En parlant de lâche, tu compte rester cacher longtemps ?

Seulement, de par le fait d'avoir parler, sa présence fut découverte par les adversaires… Enfin, un adversaire. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, moustachu portant un short rose et un tee-shirt blanc sans manche. Son pseudo ? « Transfert-man ».

_Oh non… Pas toi, souffla le pauvre Sex-Symbol tandis qu'Alain Delon s'ouvrait en deux, prêt à le transférer. Arg ! Mais c'est qu'un jeu ! C'est pas possible que ça puisse se passer comme ça !

_Ne vous en faites pas, Furuichi-dono, je vais vous emmener loin de cette guerre.

_C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! Hurla le jeune soldat, disparaissant peu à peu dans le démon de transfert.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus de trace du jeune soldat ni de son ravisseur.

_Euh… Ca compte comme mort ? Interrogea Ichigo sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Mistogan se contenta d'hausser les épaules. C'était un jeu, rien ne pouvait vraiment les surprendre… Sans plus attendre, Tagada-Ichigo tenta de saisir son AK-47 pour le pointer sur son ennemi mais une lame vint se poser rapidement sous son menton.

_Trop lent.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour supprimer le zombie, une balle l'atteignit en pleine tête et il s'écroula, mort.

_Woa ! S'exclama Ulquiqui. Un buisson a tué Mistogan !

Se rendant compte de sa phrase, la joueuse partie d'un fou rire.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce nom, soupira le Richissime beau gosse. Mais franchem-Arg !

_Richissime beau gosse ! S'écrièrent ses coéquipiers, surpris de son cri soudain.

_j-j'ai été touché, expliqua-t-il difficilement, sa main serrant son épaule droite, la mâchoire crispée.

Aussitôt, Ulquiqui se dirigea vers lui, inquiet.

_Est-ce que ça va ? Interrogea-t-il, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, l'aidant à se redresser, préparant une bombe de soin.

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

Mais les ennemis ayant profité de la diversion de leurs alliés s'étaient de nouveau caché afin de les tuer à distance et à l'abri. Un nouveau coup fusa et Ulquiqui se posta immédiatement devant son allié, recevant le coup à sa place. Il s'écroula sur le Richissime Beau Gosse, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres ouvertes en un mince sourire.

_Ulquiqui ! Hurla son ami, choqué de la tournure des évènements, serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

_Je tient l'agresseur d'Ulquiqui, cria Kanzaki-powaa depuis une planque faite de débris. Fais tes prières espèce de-Ho, Kanzaki-senpai, c'est vous ?

_Paa'ko, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as mon nom comme pseudo ? Demanda le jeune homme au pseudo Kanzaki-power d'un ton blasé, sirotant un yoghourt.

_Bah…

Cependant, le soldat s'avérait aussi rusé et fourbe que ses alliés puisqu'il tenta de tuer la jeune femme d'un coup de couteau mais au lieu de l'avoir, son personnage répéta plusieurs fois le même mouvement comme s'il s'agissait de tremblements. C'était assez drôle à voir surtout dans la mesure où il avait tenté de la tuer par surprise…

_Ha ? S'étonna Kanzaki-powaa, l'observant tenter de la frapper.

_Surement un bug, ricana Le richissime beau gosse, posant doucement Ulquiqui à terre. Profitons-en, viens réanimer Ulquiqui, je me charge de lui.

Et, pointant son snipeur sur le blond, il tira et ce dernier tomba à terre.

_Ahlala, les pannes de réseau, soupira Tagada-Ichigo avec un sourire.

Bientôt, Kanzaki-powaa parvint à réanimer le jeune soldat.

_Kanzaki… powaa ? Souffla-t-il.

Celle-ci sourit sous ses traits de zombies et l'aida à se redresser.

_Ne nous fais plus peur comme ça !

Ulquiqui hocha doucement la tête puis la tourne vers son allié le Richissime beau-gosse qui l'observait, l'air rassuré.

_Bien joué, le gratifia-t-il en ébouriffant sa chevelure ébène. Maintenant, c'est du cinq contre cinq…

_Good Morning, Ichigo !

Un joueur sorti vivement de sa planque et sauta sur le soldat zombie à la chevelure rousse, l'écrasant au sol sous son poids. Bien évidemment, celui-ci ne l'avait pas venu venir car trop occupé à suivre la discussion de ses trois alliés. Un Buisson demeurait invisible sur le terrain.

_Ne baisse pas ta garde, mon fils, Conseilla le joueur du pseudo Good-Morning.

_Alors toi… !

_Good-Morning ! Intervint un joueur du nom de Quincy17. On s'était mit d'accord : c'est moi qui dois tuer Tagada-Ichigo !

L'homme soupira, se relevant, se frottant la nuque sous sa lourde chemise kaki. La nouvelle ne semblait pas l'enchanter puisqu'il fit une grimace à l'adresse de son allié et se recula, déçu.

_Non, c'est moi qui le tuerai ! Fit une sorte de singe en tenue militaire nommé Bankai.

_Non, moi !

_T'en as déjà eu deux Paf Ta Gueule, firent-ils remarquer, agacé.

_Bon bah moi je vais faire un tour… Commença Dragueurxxx, s'éloignant sur la pointe des pieds.

Tous les regards de ses équipiers se posèrent sur lui, l'air terrifiant bien qu'ils n'étaient pas des zombies.

_On peut savoir à quoi tu sers ? T'as fais que te cacher depuis le début de la partie !

Une goutte sur la tempe, l'équipe des non-vivants observait la scène, hésitant à intervenir. Peut-être finiraient-ils par s'entretuer ? En tout cas, cela semblait plutôt bien parti car tous fusillaient du regard le pauvre Dragueurxxx… Et Tagada-Ichigo en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement derrière des ruines peu éloignées afin de s'assurer la survie… Ou du moins pour tenter d'assurer sa survie.

_On fait quoi ? Demanda finalement Kanzaki-powaa, rangeant son matériel médical.

_... Bah… Ils se sont regroupés… On pourrait peut-être tenter une attaque lourde… Suggéra le Richissime beau-gosse.

_Tagada-Ichigo est à côté…

Le soldat haussa les épaules.

_Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Ulquiqui…

_Compris !

Le jeune soldat sorti alors de nulle part un lance-roquette dernier cri, aussi grand que son porteur voire plus grand. Il le chargea puis l'équipa, visant correctement le groupe d'adversaires.

_Pardon Kurosaki-kun, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, murmura-t-il avant de tirer la roquette.

L'obus fonça sur le groupe qui ne le remarqua pas… Ah si, une personne le remarqua : Tagada-Ichigo.

_Bande de traitre ! Entendirent-ils avant que toute la zone n'explose brusquement en une déflagration immense soulevant également un grand nuage de sable et de poussières.

_T-tu la chargé avec quoi ton lance-roquette ? Interrogea le Richissime beau-gosse, impressionné.

_Ca, fit seulement l'interpellé en montrant une bombe nucléaire minime.

_Heureusement que les jeux ne sont pas réels, souffla-t-il, choqué.

_Restez sur vos gardes, conseilla Un Buisson. Il en reste un.

Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le champ de bataille à cause de la purée de poix, mais une chose était sûre, la partie n'était pas finie.

_Là ! S'écria Kanzaki-powaa, pointant d'e son doigt une ombre s'avançant vers eux.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient plus faire le moindre mouvement, l'adversaire atérit près d'eux, dégoupillant une grenade.

_C'est une blague ?

Apparemment, Paf Ta Gueule était de l'avis à tous les emporter dans la tombe mais il oublia une chose : un de ses adversaires, Un Buisson, n'était pas dans le coin.

_Et merde !

Les zombies ricanèrent avant que ne résonne l'explosion concluant cette première manche. Oui, la suite promettait d'être plaisante.

2ème Manche.

Le chargement lancé, les deux jeunes attendaient patiemment. Cette fois, Inoue n'était plus stressé mais plutôt excité de pouvoir jouer. Et puis, Tatsuya l'avait félicité de son action précédente. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé agir aussi bien dans un jeu comme celui là.

Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés : ils n'étaient plus les horribles zombies mais les simples soldats alors que les ennemis adoptaient l'autre apparence. Inoue espérait seulement ne pas tomber sur Paf Ta Gueule qui était assez effrayant en humain…

La deuxième manche commença alors, chacun apparaissant dans un coin ou presque. Ils formaient à présent des équipes de deux dès le début de la partie.

_Bande de traitres ! Répéta le sacrifice humain.

_Mais de quoi tu te plains ? Ton sacrifice a mené à la victoire, soupira Le Richissime beau-gosse en ajustant son casque.

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose mais personne ne releva, se préparant chacun, ajustant leurs armes et s'équipant de chacun de son arme spécifique.

_Bon les gars, cette fois, on assure aussi bien qu'avant, commanda Scarlett.

Qui est mort bêtement après avoir baissé sa garde ? Se dirent la plupart des alliés, dépité de la voir faire comme si de rien n'était.

_Euh… C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea une nouvelle voix au micro.

Bien sûr, puisque Sex-Symbol avait disparu durant la partie précédente, il avait été remplacé par un autre joueur durant le chargement. Ce nouvel arrivant possédait le pseudo HappyChappy et s'était spécialisé en armes lourdes de types fusil à pompe. Ses Statistiques révélaient une forte puissance de feu mais une faible endurance. Son attaque élevée le contraignait à avoir une défense minimale mais s'il s'appliquait, il pouvait sans problème faire de gros dégâts…

_HappyChappy, souffla Tagada-Ichigo, pensif. Tu ne serais pas Rukia par hasard ?

_Ichigo, c'est toi ?

Il confirma et la joueuse partie d'un fou rire, se moquant du pseudo « ridicule ».

_Tu peux parler, t'as vu le tien ? Railla l'interpellé.

_Calmez-vous, dit Ulquiqui, gêné.

_Ulquiqui a raison. Nous devons gagner cette manche pour remporter la bataille, fit son partenaire.

Tous finirent par acquiescer et la tension reprit un niveau neutre. S'ils se disputaient en ligne durant un jeu vidéo, ils ne sauraient pas s'occuper de vaincre les adversaires. Or, ici, le but était simple : gagner.

_Donc cette fois, pas de pitié, reprit Le Richissime beau gosse. Tirez à vue, ne faites pas confiance aux adversaires et ne baissez pas votre garde.

_Woa, Richissime beau-gosse, tu as l'allure d'un chef. S'exclama Ulquiqui, complètement impressionné, des étoiles clignotantes dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Celui-ci sourit mais ne rajouta rien.

_Bon, quelles sont les équipes ? Demanda Tagada-Ichigo. Je suis avec Goud-Naito.

_Il existe toujours lui ?_ Pensa distraitement Le Richissime beau-gosse, blasé à l'entente de son l'habituel « good night ».

_Je fais équipe avec HappyChappy, répondit Kanzaki-powaa en accompagnant sa phrase d'une brusque tape dans le dos de sa camarade.

_Ulquiqui et moi faisons équipe, clama Le Richissime beau-gosse.

_Bwahahahaha, moi, Don Kanonji Super, je fais équipe avec la belle Scarlett !

_Pour ma part, je reprends mon rôle de snipeur camouflé, révéla Un Buisson de nouveau invisible.

_Bon, n'oubliez pas, les zombies n'apparaissent pas sur le radar alors ne baissez pas votre garde. Allez, go.

Chaque joueur opina du chef et termina sa préparation aussi bien mentale que physique puis, en équipe, ils entreprirent alors la recherche de leurs adversaires. Etrangement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, personne n'apparu. Aucun ennemi ne fut repéré et aucun allié ne fut agresser, ce qui était très inhabituel.

_Ils doivent préparer quelque chose_, songea Le Richissime beau-gosse, continuant son avancée aux côtés d'Ulquiqui. _S'ils auraient abandonné la partie un message nous l'aurait annoncé… Alors quoi ?_

Personne ne parlait dans le micro. Quelques brides de conversations se faisaient mais pas trop. Autant de silence et d'inaction de la part des ennemis n'annonçaient rien de bon. Certains préféraient rester silencieux dans ce genre de situation mais pas d'autres.

_J'm'ennuie… Se plaignit Kanzaki-powaa pour la quinzième fois.

_C'est la quinzième fois que tu le répètes alors je crois qu'on fini par le savoir, hum, expliqua Goud Naito.

_L'est nul ce jeu, grommela HappyChappy, qui était en accord avec sa partenaire dès ses premières plaintes.

_Pourquoi joues-tu alors ? Soupira Tagada-Ichigo.

_Nii-sama m'a proposé.

Silence. De plus en plus blasé par la journée et les évènements, le roux ne trouva rien à redire, ni ne trouva la force de l'interroger sur les tendances bizarres de Byakuya.

_Eh, y a du mouvement, commenta soudainement Scarlett qui se trouvait, avec son équipier, le plus proche du centre de la carte. J'ai cru voir quelque chose là-dessous !

Tous restèrent attentifs, attendant les nouvelles. Les ennemis bougeaient enfin ? Tant mieux. D'un commun accord, ils se dirent qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se rejoindre. C'est pourquoi tous rejoignirent la position de Scarlett et de Don Kanonji Super. Ils furent alors rapidement réunis, prêts à combattre, attendant que la jeune femme leur explique la situation.

_Attention, il y en a un qui arrive, averti Un Buisson.

_Mais comment fait-il pour être introuvable ? _

En effet, se tournant de concert vers le bâtiment en ruine, ils purent remarquer l'arrivée lente et chancelante d'un zombie. Sa peau était noire, ses habits déchirés et de nombreuses plaies prenaient place sur son corps. Apparemment il s'agissait du puissant Paf Ta Gueule, celui qui avait le plus résisté durant la manche précédente. Cependant, quelque chose surprit les joueurs adverses : sa barre de vie n'était plus qu'au point le plus bas. Le moindre coup lui serait fatale, que s'était-il passé ?

_Oi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interrogea HappyChappy, faisant un pas dans la direction du non-vivant.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle mais fini bien vite par tomber, face contre terre. Alertée, les joueurs s'approchèrent, l'entourant et l'observant curieusement, conservant tout de même une distance de sécurité contrairement à HappChappy.

_T-traitre… Murmura le zombie. C-c'est un… Traitre… Jtd….tg…

Et la créature perdit la vie. Désormais les équipes s'affrontaient en neuf contre deux.

_HEIN ?! S'écrièrent-ils tous alors que le message disparaissait.

_C'est pas possible ! Renchérit Scarlett, choquée. Quelqu'un aurait décimé tous nos adversaires ?!

_Attention, hurla Un Buisson. Ecartez-vous, il a une grenade dégoupillée sur lui !

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que tout parti en fumée autour de Paf Ta Gueule.

_Et m-merde…

Scarlett perdit la vie suite à la déflagration.

_G-Good Night… Souffla l'homme en tombant à son tour.

_Adieu monde cruel…

Ainsi, l'explosion ne laissa derrière elle que quatre survivants : Tagada-Ichigo qui possédait la plus grande endurance, Le Richissime beau-gosse et Ulquiqui qui s'étaient tenus les plus éloignés – et aussi parce que se sont les personnages principaux – ainsi qu'Un Buisson qui, lui, se tenait très loin d'eux.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

_Une nouvelle tactique ? Proposa Ulquiqui, toussotant.

_Je ne pense pas, vous avez vu comment il était amoché ? Je pense plutôt qu'il y a vraiment un traitre dans l'équipe adverse… Eluda Le Richissime beau-gosse, aidant son partenaire à se redresser. Un buisson, ne vois-tu pas les deux ennemis restants ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

_Un buisson ?

Un message leur apparu bientôt : ils se retrouvaient à trois contre deux.

_Quoi ?!

_Un Buisson a été tué par jtdtg ? Répéta Ulquiqui, tout aussi surprit que ses camarades.

Ichigo pesta.

_C'est pas vrai… !

_Mais ça veut dire quoi jtdtg ? « Je t'adore t'es très grand » ?

_Je ne pense pas… Restons sur nos gardes, nous devons rester calme et groupé si on veut surv-

Le Richissime beau-gosse fut coupé par l'explosion soudaine de la base adverse, signe de combat apparemment violent. Bientôt, un « truc » tout vert fut propulsé dans l'air et attérit non loin de leur position, essoufflé. Le « truc » était une sorte de feuille d'algue sur pied, portant un sabre ainsi qu'un Beretta et se nommait MisterAlgue.

_Byakuya ! Comprit Tagada-Ichigo, observant le soldat zombie se tourner vers eux.

Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent engager une quelconque conversation, quelque chose de plus gros, et de plus effrayant surgis devant eux : jtdtg.

_Euh… Il n'était pas aussi grand avant… fit remarquer Ulquiqui, mal à l'aise.

En effet, désormais, ce personnage n'avait plus rien du petit bonhomme à la chevelure rose et l'air tout innocent. Maintenant, ce dernier était immense, une montagne de muscle plus précisément Son teint devenu gris avec le mode zombie le rendait plus horrible, des crocs de la taille d'une dague s'échappaient du trou béant qu'était devenu sa bouche et ses yeux blancs ne contenaient qu'un minuscule iris inquiétant.

_Ichigo, comme on se retrouve, gronda-t-il, se plaçant juste devant lui, l'air très malsain puisqu'il arborait une tronçonneuse ensanglanté menaçante.

_Euh… Vous êtes ?

Sans plus attendre, il reprit sa force première, rappelant ainsi au jeune homme qui était son joueur -précédent du moins.

_K-Kenpachi ! Bégaya-t-il, comprenant alors à qui il avait actuellement affaire.

Reprenant sa force gigantesque, le monstre hocha la tête, sourcils froncés, l'air mauvais.

_Tu vas payer c'que t'as fais à Yachiru !

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Commença alors une vive course poursuite, Tagada-Ichigo fuyant de son mieux la tronçonneuse qui le suivait de très près. Tandis que ses deux alliés s'écartaient lentement.

_M-mieux vaut ne pas approcher…

_J-je suis d'accord, approuva Ulquiqui.

Mais derrière eux se dressait le survivant de l'attaque de jtdtg : MisterAlgue. Ce dernier tenait son sabre acéré, prêt à attaquer.

_Ulquiqui, fuis…

_Q-quoi ?

_Fuis ! Je me charge de lui. S'il à survécu à jtdtg, c'est qu'il est puissant, tu ne fais pas le poids, je vais le retenir !

_A-Aye… Finit par dire le jeune homme, effrayé.

Prenant ses jambes à son coup, il put percevoir le début du conflit naissant derrière lui. Un « bankai » lui parvint ainsi qu'un « tu cheat ! » puis des bruits de fer s'entrechoquant.

_Je suis encore un poids pour mes alliés_, pensa-t-il amèrement, s'arrêtant peu à peu de courir. _Je dois aider, je ne dois pas fuir… Je vais me battre moi aussi !_

_Richissime beau-gosse, je… !

Il reçut ce dernier en pleine face, expulsé par la puissance d'attaque de l'adversaire.

_Aie…

_Dé-désolé… Souffla le blessé en se laissant glissé de côté.

Un mouvement attira son attention : MisterAlgue arrivait, l'air menaçant. Des milliers de pétales roses l'entouraient mais il ne chercherait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment…

_C'est la fin, murmura le blessé, incapable de se relever alors que son ami venait s'agenouiller auprès de lui pour lever légèrement sa tête sur ses genoux. Ce type est trop fort…

_Il y a bien un moyen, souffla Ulquiqui, les yeux baissés sur lui.

Les pupilles de son vis-à-vis se levèrent sur lui, attendant la suite.

_Une explosion. Sa vie est basse, cela pourrait l'avoir…

_... Aye…

Le Richissime beau-gosse parvint à saisir la grenade à sa ceinture et l'amena devant eux.

_Ce fut une belle partie… Dit Le Richissime beau-gosse d'une voix toujours faible.

Ulquiqui acquiesça silencieusement, l'air triste, ses mains tremblantes posées sur les épaules de son allié. Ils mourraient ensemble et emmèneraient leur adversaire avec eux. Tagada-Ichigo devrait se débrouiller seul.

Les deux soldats s'observèrent en silence, tristes ils n'avaient pas le choix… Leurs visages étaient proches de façon à ce que leur respiration se mêle enfin.

_Adieu, Ulquiqui…

_Aye… Adieu… Répondit-il, une larme glissant de ses yeux tristes pour atteindre le visage sur ses genoux.

Une main chaleureuse vint caresser sa joue blanche dans un geste réconfortant. Le blessé dégoupilla lentement la grenade entre ses doigts tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient toujours plus et, alors qu'elles commençaient à se toucher, et que MisterAlgue arrivait aussi, l'explosion retentit, soufflant tout sur son passage, ne laissant rien de plus que du sable derrière son passage.

…

Pour des raisons évidentes, la scène de la mort de Tagada-Ichigo ne sera pas citée pour cause de carnage indescriptible. Merci de votre compréhension.

… GAME OVER…

_Rah, perdu ! Ragea Himekawa. Mais c'est quoi ces types ?!

Inoue, elle, demeurait silencieuse, riant doucement d'un air un peu gêné de leur défaite.

_Du calme, Tatsuya-san, ce n'est pas si grave, on a bien rigolé, lui rappela-t-elle.

Cependant, l'air abattu de son nouvel ami ne la convint pas et celle-ci lui sourit plus chaleureusement.

_Refaisons une partie, Tatsuya-san ! On va les avoir ! Assura-t-elle, résolue.

Le jeune homme la considéra un instant du regard, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément. Cependant, au bout d'un court instant, il poussa enfin un soupir résigné et acquiesça, replaçant correctement ses lunettes colorées sur son nez.

_Très bien. Prenons notre revanche !

_Oui, vengeons Ulquiqui et Le Richissime beau-gosse !

Ils reprirent aussitôt le jeu, chargeant une nouvelle campagne. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu était de retomber sans cesse sur les mêmes équipes ainsi que les mêmes adversaires. C'est donc dans une suite de manche telles que celle-ci que le jeu se poursuivi, menant finalement à une manche gagnée contre vingt-et-une de perdues. Et ce fut uniquement durant la seconde manche de leur troisième campagne que la signification du nom leur fut révélée. En effet, tout en s'apprêtant à charcuter Ulquiqui, Jtdtg hurla un « J'te défonce ta gueule » effrayant, dévoilant ainsi sa vraie identité…

* * *

Une ch'tite Review ?

**Au fait, avez-vous devinez tous les joueurs ? :)**

Si non, regardez en-dessous ;)

* * *

**Joueurs :**

**Equipe principale :** Le Richissime beau-gosse = Tatsuya Himekawa, Ulquiqui = Inoue Orihime, Tagada-Ichigo = Ichigo Kurosaki, Kanzaki-powaa = Yuka Hanasawa, Scarlett = Erza Scarlett, Goud Naito = Shimokawa Good-Night, Don Kanonji Super = Don Kanonji, Sex-Symbol = Takayuki Furuichi, Un Buisson = Asano Mizuiro, HappyChappy = Rukia Kuchiki.

**Equipe adverse :** Paf Ta Gueule = Tatsuki Arisawa Jtdtg = Yachiru / Kenpachi Zaraki, Mistogan = Jellal, Kanzaki-power = Hajime Kanzaki, Dragueurxxx = Keigo, MisterAlgue = Byakuya Kuchiki, Quincy17 = Uryuu Ishida, Transfert-man = Alain Delon, Bankai = Renji Abarai, Good Morning = Isshin Kurosaki.


End file.
